


I'm Telling You We're In The Matrix

by dontshootmespence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, Sleep, The Matrix References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: Spencer finds himself awake in the middle of the night contemplating the state of the world. You ask him what he’s thinking about in the hopes that once he discusses it, he will be able to turn his mind off and go to sleep.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I'm Telling You We're In The Matrix

Like a zombie, you slipped out from under the warmth of the blankets and into the bathroom. After taking care of business, you cracked the door open slowly, hoping not to wake Spencer, only to realize he was already awake. “Spence, what the hell are you doing up?” You mumbled, crawling back under the covers and into his waiting arm. 

His hand glided up and down your side as he spoke. “My usual insomnia,” he said exasperatedly. “My brain is running a mile a minute.”

As someone who could sleep with a bomb going off in the background, you felt bad that he couldn’t close his eyes without seeing a million pictures before him. You wanted to go back to sleep, but you wanted to help. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re thinking about. Maybe saying it out loud will allow you to let it go and fall asleep.”

Spencer kissed the top of your head. “Thinking about the Matrix,” he chuckled softly. 

You’d just watched it the other day and apparently he was still mulling it over in his head. “Like the movie itself, or?”

“No, like I’m thinking of all the evidence that suggests that we are actually living in a simulation.” He knew how ridiculous he sounded, but he watched the movie after years of having not seen it, looked up a bunch of reviews are articles about the concept of the Matrix and now he couldn’t sleep. “For instance, you know the Mandela Effect?”

“Yea, a lot of people swear they saw news coverage about his death in the 1980s even though he didn’t die until 2013,” you said, amazed that your brain was awake enough to remember such a thing. 

“Exactly,” he started, getting more excited as he spoke, “To some people it’s proof that whoever is in charge of our simulation in changing the events of the past. On top of that, there’s a famous physics double-slit experiment where electrons are fired at a photosensitive screen through slits in a copper plate, and usually produce an interference pattern that suggests wavelike behavior. But under observation, electrons behave like particles, not waves, and there’s no interference pattern, which means that our simulation is conserving its resources and rendering certain things only when it knows we’re looking at them.”

You giggled against him, finding the whole idea ridiculous. You believed what was in front of you and you had no doubts that Spencer felt the same, but if his mind was racing and this was what he needed to go to sleep, you’d listen. “What else?” You asked, yawning into his chest. “The one I’ve heard is that it’s not actually possible to prove we aren’t living in a simulation because any evidence that we could get would be simulated itself, but that’s such a shaky of evidence.”

“Exactly! Another one I’ve heard is that Earth exists in a ‘Goldilocks Zone,’ close enough to a star that greenhouse gases can trap heat to keep liquid water, but far enough award that the planet doesn’t become a hothouse. The fact that we live in such a sweet spot in the universe points to a simulation because our sim-designers would want us to succeed. I’m telling you we’re in the matrix.”

For another ten minutes are so, Spencer regaled you with any and every factoid he could that pointed to the existence of the Matrix, getting so into it at one point that you questioned whether or not he believed what he was saying. When his breath finally steadied out, you turned your head up and kissed the underside of his chin. “You feeling any better?”

Spencer yawned, stretching his arms out above his head. “Actually yea, a little bit. And don’t worry, I don’t believe any of that.”

“I would hope not.” You laughed so hard you snorted, which sent you into a fit of delirious, sleep-deprived laughter.

Gathering you to his side, Spencer giggled softly, sleep finally taking hold. “Thanks for listening to me ramble, my love.”

“Of course, babe.”

With deep breaths, you both began to drift off to sleep. “Oh, Spence?”

“Yea?” He groaned, on the cusp of sweet sleep.

You patted his chest and replied. “We’re not watching The Matrix again for a really long time.”

A small chuckle escaped him before he drifted off, leaving you to try and sleep amidst the symphony of his snores. It’s a good thing he was cute.


End file.
